Dora Dora
by Diksha Lamba
Summary: A random thought... cid and Doremon lovers must peep in...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey every1... seeing me after months? Ik mch time has passed... but seriously telling studies keep me busy... so yh idea mjhe bhut pehle aya th but time nhi tha ki execute kru... so ab i have and will complete this in 4-5 chapters only and This is just a prologue... Doremon and cid lovers will love this... so if uh want my idea to be continued due drop a review folks...**

He was sitting in his room and was trying to be asleep taking turns again and again...

Man-yr aj neend kyu nhi aa rhi... chalo tv hi dkhte h...

Nd he switched on the tv where his favt cartoon **DOREMON** was coming...

An hour passed when he felt asleep watching that...

.

.

.

.

.

Nxt morning,

Abhijeet entering-

Gud morning ever1...

Everyone wished him... nd went to work... every1 was almost free by noon as not mch work was there and the case was also not reported today...

Kavin-sir bore ho rhe h...

Dushyant-ya sir... waise bhut dinn ho gye humne kch khela nhi...

As he was saying this a boy of 10-12 years with a walking cat entered... every1 was shocked to see that...

Boy-hello sir main NOBITA hu... mujhe yh id card bahar gira hua mila... ispr cid likha tha...

Abhijeet took and saw... it was of purvi... they ranged at purvi's home but it was unreachable..

Abhi ordered kahin and dushyant to check at her house...while he investigated with Nobita...

Abhi to Nobita- yh apki cat chal kaise rhi h?

Nobita laughing- yh cat nhi 23rd century ka robot h... time machine 23rd century mein invent ho chuki h... and uske through yh mere pass aya h...iska naam Doremon h...

Abhi-oh.. so apko yh id card kahan mila

Nobita- mere ghr ke pass gira hua tha...

Shreya and abhi along with Doremon and Nobita went to there house...

Shreya-sir purvi yahan aayi kyu hogi?

Abhi-wohi main soch rha hu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **so how is it going? If uh want can continue... do tell and drop a review...**

 **Till then stay blessed...!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, back again... with a new chap... not going to say a paragraph on that guests review... but but but...**

 **Dear guest- ik uh r coward as uh r neither mentioned your name nor your gender... moreover not in any way I am lowering my spirits by seeing your review... because I have many admirers...and and if uh didn't liked my idea just stay away from here... and haan agr itna hi hai toh khud koi fic likh kr dikhao tb main jaanu... more over main tumhari tarah itni giri hui nhi hu ki main tarah public mein aise words use kru... but ek advise de rhi hu... uh moreon get lost... may uh have a gud day ahead**

 **thanks to every1 who reviewed... im grateful that uh liked my plot and prologue...**

 **so now not wasting much time...**

abhijeet and shreya were at NOBI's residence and discussing y purvi went to the extreme part of the city as neither of her work or relatives were related to this area... when kavin ranged abhi...

kavin- sir, purvi ghar pr nhi hai... naahi ske ghr se kch mila...

abhi- gyi kahan yh ladaki?

meanwhile when he was busy on his cell, nobitas friends (sizuka, giaan, suniyo) came... nd were surprised to see the two persons...

sizuka- nobita doremon yh dono kaun h?

doremon- yh cid se hai sizuka... inke officer ka badge yahan gira hua mila... toh woh investigate kr rhe h ki unki officer kahan gyi...

giaan- oh!

abhi after talking on cell to shreya- purvi ka kch nhi pta chala shreya...

doremon- sir main kch kahu?

abhi- bolo...

doremon- hum na mere time tv pr dkh skte h ki yahan kya hua tha?

shreya- yh time tv kya hai?

doremon- actually mam main 23rd century ka robot hu... toh future mein kch aise gadgets invent ho chuke h jisse thode kaam asaan ho jaye... time tv ek aisi cheez hai jisse ap dkh skte ho ki past mein kya hua tha?

shreya- oh toh hum dekh skte hai?

doremon- haan haan kyu nhi mam...

nd they all went to cid beuro again...

and doremon took out his gadget from his pocket and freddi and pankaj were amazed to see what was happening around...

on time tv-

purvi (on cell)- hn main wAHan pahunch gyi hu... tum fikar mt kro... main handle kr lungi... hn gun h meri mere pass...dont uh worry...

abhi to pankaj- pankaj...

pankaj was lost in himself...

abhi- pankajjjj

pankaj- yes sir...

abhi- yh time note kro yh,,, aur jisse purvi baat kr rhi thi iss time pr saari details nikalwao...

pankaj- okay sir...!

meanwhile abhi nd others continued staring at the screen... purvi for 10-15 minutes was continuously waiting for someone when a man arrived with some robots behind him... purvi gave him file that she carried along with her... and man began to see it...

shreya- yh purvi ne kya diya h isse?

daya- dkhte h kya pta abhi pta chal hi jaye shreya

after few seconds the man became angry nd ordered robots to hold on purvi, she was about to takr out her gun when one of the robot held his hand and hit on her head... with this she became unconscious and man took out "anywhere door" and went from there with purvi...

all the team members were shocked seeing the door being suddenly disappeared...

doremon- sir yh bhi ek gadget h.. anywhere door... iska use krke ap kahin bhi jaaa skte h... yh dekhiye...

nd he took out hi anywhere door and opened it...

suddenly all the members entered nobitas room... freddy were hell shocked..

Daya- wah! insaano ne ane wale time mein kya taraaki kr li h...

they came back to beuaro when pankaj came-

pankaj- sir yh number kissi raghav ke name se saved h...

shreya- CBI officer raghav Kapoor... purvi ka best friend...

daya- what? cbi officer? purvi ko isse kya kaam aa gya?

abhijeet- woh toh pta nhi... pr lgta h koi bade khatre ki baat hai daya... hum iss raghav se milna pddega daya...

daya- hn yh toh hai...

meanwhile in a building...

purvi was tied up with ropes on a chair and was not in her when a man entered room...

man to his people- isse jaldi hosh mein lao... humare pass itna time nhi h ki iske hosh mein ane tk ka intezaar kre... mujhe cid team ki saari information abhi chahiye... main apni puri family ki maut ka badla unse lekr rhunga...!

 **phew... finally this is done as well... do drop a review for this as well folks... and no bashings allowed plz... if uh don't like my story uh can stay out...no issues...**

 **so till next chapter tc everyone and stay blessed...**

 **signing of-Diksha...**


End file.
